Of Love Potion's and Gayness
by Nebula Ackerman
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Harry et Draco sont forcés de faire un petit philtre d'amour en cours. Ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre pendant 15 minutes. Mais après ça, Draco craque et Pansy oblige Harry à l'aider. One-shot légèrement OOC.


Note traductrice : Hello mes p'tits loups ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction, toujours HPDM, plutôt sympa, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à la traduire (j'avoue j'avoue...) ! Donc si jamais vous repérez des petites erreurs ou des structures de phrases qui ne vous paraisse pas génialissimes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler :)

Un énorme merci à l'auteure de cet OS trop mignon !

Bonne lecture !

By: **Pantherstrike**

* * *

 **Of Love Potion's and Gayness**

Potions d'amour. Illégales mais incroyables. Puissance terrifiante. Appréhender les sens, apaiser l'esprit. Tellement dangereuses qu'elles sont presque considérées comme de la magie noire.

Draco était bon en Potions. Il le savait. Mais il envisageait sérieusement de bousiller cette saleté de potion. Mais là encore, il préférait saboter celle de Potter. Les philtres d'amour ne fonctionnent que si le fabricant la donne directement au récepteur.

Et lui et Potter étaient des partenaires.

Et faisaient leurs propres potions.

A se donner l'un l'autre.

Ils allaient s'aimer pendant quinze minutes.

Devant toute la classe.

Salaud.

Un nuage au parfum de lilas s'éleva dans les airs en l'encerclant. Il remarqua que la potion de Potter avait fait la même chose. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait obtenu une potion correcte. Potter s'inquiétait probablement de l'empoisonner.

Et le plus triste, c'est qu'ils étaient les derniers à passer car ils devaient y aller l'un après l'autre au grand amusement de tous. Tout le monde regardait et certains avaient le culot de rire. Il souleva son verre alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient et il laissa tout le reste se dérouler alors que leurs potions glissaient dans leur gorge sous les yeux de leur sadique maitre de potion.

Draco espéra à moitié que c'était du poison- seulement après une minute, il réalisa que ce n'était pas du poison. Cela n'avait même pas fonctionné. La sienne en revanche marchait bien. Potter était maintenant beaucoup trop près et caressait ses cheveux et sentait sa joue comme un animal. Il devait vraiment l'appeler et le repousser, mais il fallait qu'il retourne l'affection. Rien à voir avec le fait que les caresses dans ses cheveux étaient vraiment agréables ou que le souffle d'Harry était doux ou que ses yeux étaient verts comme celui de Serpentard.

Et bien il s'était peut-être trompé, la potion d'Harry devait fonctionner parce qu'il se faisait rouler la pelle du siècle au milieu de la classe de potions et qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas du tout. Et puis la main dans ses cheveux se déplaça vers sa robe puis soudain il était sur les genoux d'Harry et il ne s'en plaignait pas du tout non plus. Ses genoux étaient chauds et il pouvait désormais passer ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun; il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point c'était doux. Il se pencha en avant, essayant d'être aussi près que possible.

Un son de cloche qui annonçait la fin de la classe résonna dans un coin de son esprit et il se sentit soudain très épuisé et très embarrassé. Il se retira légèrement étourdi et se figea alors que tout lui revenait en mémoire violement. Le vert rencontra le gris et il vit le visage rouge et confus d'Harry Potter.

Des rires et des halètements s'élevaient autour d'eux puisque la classe n'était pas encore partie, ils voulaient attendre pour voir la véritable explosion qui allait suivre. Le moment semblait figé alors qu'il voyait une pure lueur de luxure dans le regard du sauveur.

Puis la réalité lui revint en pleine face et il se recula avec un petit gémissement très indistinct et atterrit lourdement sur ses fesses, couvrant ses joues rougissantes avec ses mains.

Il rencontra les yeux de Potter et il pensa- Il pensa que rivaux ou non, ils avaient silencieusement convenu que, selon le Code des Hommes, c'était l'une de ces choses qui ne Devaient Plus Jamais Etre Mentionnées. Mais apparemment, Potter était une exception à cette règle, parce qu'il regarda l'horloge, à deux reprises avant de regarder Draco en souriant diaboliquement. Draco songea que ce sourire était trop Serpentard pour le plus Gryffondor de tous les Gryffondors.

Il fronça les sourcils et se précipita pour rassembler ses affaires tandis que le reste de la classe sortait. Il remarqua que Potter n'était pas pressé et qu'il faisait un signe à ses amis, leur signalant de continuer sans lui. Snape quitta ensuite la salle marmonnant au sujet d'un hibou de Minerva et de ces gosses trop hormonaux. Bientôt, ils furent les seuls à rester dans la pièce et Draco paniqua. Où était sa baguette ! Il l'avait posée sur la table pendant qu'il rangeait et maintenant elle n'y était plus !

« Tu sais…? » Potter venait de finir de ranger ses affaires et se tenait juste là, essayant de faire la conversation ! « Que la potion ne fonctionne que pendant quinze minutes ? » Draco se figea. Potter faisait tourner une baguette entre ses doigts. Pas n'importe quelle baguette mais SA baguette. La propre baguette de Potter était en sécurité plus loin. Le brun avait le dessus et était clairement en train de jouer. Le blond avait le droit légitime d'être un peu agacé et inquiet.

« Donne-moi ma baguette Potter. »

« Et sais-tu… » Potter continuait comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, avec ça ... ça ... Gravé sur son visage. « Que ton parrain était vert et que la classe était scandalisée parce que nous avions pris cette potion il y a une demi-heure. Tu m'as embrassé volontairement, pendant au moins 10 minutes. Et tu as aimé. »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et son cerveau s'arrêta brutalement de fonctionner tandis que Potter continuait à le taquiner. « Tu sais, je savais déjà que j'étais gay, mais tout ceci est un développement intéressant. » Il tapota le pauvre blond choqué sur la tête. «Eh bien maintenant, tu es ici avec les gays, une partie de la minorité que tu as évitée. Karma est une salope.» dit-il vivement. « Mais si tu as besoin d'aide pour expérimenter, tu sais où me trouver, ça ne me dérangerait pas- tu es chaud et tu as un cul incroyable, diablement sexy - mais tu le savais déjà. »

Le visage de Draco se colora alors qu'il essayait de trouver quelque chose de cohérent à dire et de repousser les images mentales dans le fin fond de son esprit pour en être coupé à jamais, jeté dans un océan de déni. « Tu- Mais un Malfoy- je ne suis pas- mais ... »

Harry lui fit signe de se taire. «Oui, oui, toute cette merde sur le fait qu'un Malfoy n'est pas gay- absurdes conneries. Ce n'est pas vraiment un choix. » Il fronça les sourcils à l'expression quelque peu distante de Draco. « Je t'ai choqué, n'est-ce pas? Tu voudrais peut-être t'asseoir. » Le blond hocha puis secoua la tête, se dégageant. « Non, attends ... je ... je n'aimais pas ça et ... » Harry, tout à fait ennuyé de ce babillage, l'embrassa encore, **durement**.

Il donna tout ce qu'il avait dans ce baiser et s'éloigna du blond, raide, qui était de nouveau étourdi, et bien que son langage corporel fût froid, ses yeux grands ouverts étaient argentés par la chaleur. Harry fut repoussé par le blond qui retrouva finalement ses repères. « Je ne suis pas gay ! », fut la seule chose cohérente qu'il put dire alors qu'il s'élançait pratiquement en courant, saisissant sa baguette au passage. Harry ne s'inquiéta pas du tout. Il avait juste à laisser faire le temps pour qu'il réfléchisse à son offre et attendre. Il se lécha les lèvres. Le blond avait un goût de pommes.

Le lendemain matin, on était samedi et ce samedi Harry fut réveillé par une 3ème année en panique, disant qu'il y avait un Serpentard dérangé au portrait qui exigeait de le voir. Harry sourit et se leva sans se donner la peine de mettre une chemise, portant seulement son bas de pyjama en flanelle.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Malfoy. C'était quelqu'un de bien pire. Pansy Parkinson- la meilleure amie et petite amie de Malfoy.

« TOI ! » Ses réflexes étaient bons mais il n'y a pas d'échappatoire à une femme en colère, peu importe à quelle vitesse vous allez. Elle serra son poignet et le traîna à moitié nu dans le couloir. « Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais Parkinson ! » Elle s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule avec mépris. « Draco s'est enfermé dans les dortoirs, il refuse de sortir et il boit les bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu que nous étions en train d'économiser ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit après ... ce cours, mais quoi que tu ais dit, ça l'a terrifié et le dortoir entier devient fou ! »

Harry ne pouvait pas l'aider, c'était une chose horrible à faire, mais il explosa juste de rire. « J'avais raison ! »

Pansy était frustrée et prête à l'étrangler. « Raison à propos de quoi ! » Harry essaya courageusement de reprendre son souffle. « Malfoy a une crise de sexualité, et comme ça sonne- il est aussi gay qu'un arc-en-ciel. »

Pansy le regarda fixement. « Ce n'est pas drôle ». Harry sourit. « Et pourquoi pas ? » Elle ferma à demi ses yeux. « Parce qu'il est l'héritier Malfoy ! La lignée entière va mourir ! » Elle le pointa du doigt, « Et ne dit pas que c'est une bonne chose. Certains membres de sa famille sont réellement célèbres pour de bonnes raisons, tu sais. »

Harry résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. « Il y a des choses comme des substituts et d'autres choses ... Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas enragée ? »

« Il est mon ami, nous n'avons jamais étaient ensemble – ce serait pratiquement de l'inceste - pas de commentaires stupides sur les sangs purs non plus. »

Harry leva les mains en signe de défense. « Ok, mais pourquoi l'inceste est-il accepté— » - « La ferme Potter » - « et le fait d'être gay ne l'est pas? Il n'y a rien de mal à être gay. » Elle attrapa son poignet. « Alors tu lui as dis ça » -« Quoi ! »

Elle le traîna en trébuchant à travers plusieurs passages des cachots jusqu'aux dortoirs. Ils n'avaient pas été vus puisque la plupart des gens prenaient le petit déjeuner et Harry avait dormi tard, même pour un samedi. Son estomac gronda.

Il vit Zabini, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle en dehors de l'escalier de leurs dortoirs. « Que fait-il ici ? » Zabini lui lança un regard furieux.

« Je t'ai dit que j'obtiendrais de l'aide. Et je l'ai. Sixième porte vers le bas Potter. S'il n'est pas en un seul morceau et aussi acerbe qu'il l'était avant, un tas de fumier de dragon ressemblera à des diamants comparé à toi. »

Il se moqua en la saluant et leva sa baguette. Ils se retournèrent tous et il haussa un sourcil. « Je viens de conjurer une chemise. Apparemment, vous êtes tous immunisés contre le froid. »

« Pas de bavardage Potter. Pas d'humeur." cingla Nott. Pansy lui chuchota « Ils ont dormi dans la salle commune hier soir. Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te tuent juste pour passer leur frustration et la fatigue alors je te suggère de te bouger. »

Alors il se mit en mouvement, et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à la sixième porte. Le serpent sculpté dans la porte lui siffla de ne pas entrer, en l'avertissant que le maître à l'intérieur avait des émotions fortes. Harry ne se donna pas la peine de siffler en retour et poussa doucement sa magie vers l'avant. Il y avait nombres de charmes de verrouillage sur la porte et quelques mauvais sorts avec.

Prenant une profonde respiration, il commença à démêler les sortilèges et à les attaquer un par un. Il lui fallut dix minutes et quand il eut terminé, il était épuisé. Sachant que s'en aller maintenant ne serait que douloureux pour lui, il entra dans la chambre et désarma le blond par surprise. « Qu'est-ce ... Oh c'est toi ... Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas toquer. »

Le blond était appuyé contre le dossier de son lit qui était froissé, chemise défaite et chiffonnée, avec une bouteille de whisky sur la commode. Il avait des cernes sous ses yeux et ses cheveux faisaient une imitation parfaite de ceux d'Harry. C'était vraiment très étrange.

Harry s'approcha et s'assit à l'autre bout du lit. «Pourquoi tu te noies dans le whisky et rends tes amis complètement fou ? »

Le blond le regarda à demi, les yeux un peu agars. «Tu m'as fait devenir gay. Je l'ai pris de toi. Maintenant refais-moi redevenir bien.»

Cette déclaration était si absurde qu'Harry ne savait pas s'il avait bien entendu. « Tu es toujours ivre ? »

Malfoy laissa échapper un petit hoquet. « Peut-être un peu » soupira Harry. « Ceci explique cela, _Resipisco_ »

Harry grimaça alors que le blond hurlait, son esprit et son corps libérés du Whisky. « Ok. Voici la réalité, Malfoy. Je suis gay. Tu es gay. Nous sommes gays. Ce n'est ni contagieux, ni une maladie. Le monde ne va pas s'écrouler. Tu peux toujours avoir un héritier et vivre heureux avec un mec - Merlin ais pitié de cette pauvre âme - et si tes parents et tes amis t'aiment vraiment et se soucient de toi, ils te soutiendront finalement. Peut-être pas au début, mais tu peux y travailler. Refuser cela ne fera que te blesser. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois un masochiste, mais encore une fois, j'ai entendu dire que les Serpents étaient des coquins assez étranges. De toute façon, tu dois te rendre à l'évidence et traiter avec le fait que TU AIMES LES QUEUES et cesser d'être un tel bébé à ce sujet. »

Le blond, un peu frustré, se redressa et posa ses mains sur les genoux d'Harry pour s'équilibrer. « Je n'étais pas gay jusqu'à ce que je t'embrasse, et je peux m'occuper de tout sauf du fait que non seulement je suis gay, mais que je suis gay pour Harry Potter ! » Le blond tremblait, rouge et énervé.

Harry déglutit. Le blond était vraiment proche et les deux semblèrent le réaliser en même temps. « Tu es toujours ivre ? » « Non » fut la réponse chuchotée. «Est-ce que tu acceptes mon offre ? » Draco réfléchit à la veille. « Oh Merlin oui. »

Théodore Nott jeta un morceau de parchemin à la porte du dortoir pour voir si quelque chose de mauvais lui arrivait. Rien ne se passa. « Hein. » Il se tourna vers ses amis alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. « Je suppose que Potter a vraiment fait ... Oh mon cher Salazar, mes yeux ! »

Pansy regarda autour de son ami aveugle pour voir son autre ami chevaucher son ennemi, lui ôtant les mots. « C'est chaud. »

Le Sauveur se détacha du blond. «Je t'ai dit que les Serpents étaient bizarres. »

Draco agita sa main et la porte claqua à la tête des Serpentards.

Crabbe cligna des yeux. « Est-ce que cela signifie que nous devons dormir dans la salle commune à nouveau ? »

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Je trouve Draco adorable, pas vous ?

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
